<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Girls Get Punishments by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080543">Bad Girls Get Punishments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Daddy Secrets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian shows you what happens when you don't listen to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May &amp; Reader, Brian May/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar Daddy Secrets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“As glad as I am to see you...I haven’t forgotten about last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian’s vague words as he strolled past you to sit on the couch with his arms crossed made your initial excitement always present when you got to see him waver a little. His tone told you he wasn’t exactly happy with you, and his distant facial expression only provided more evidence of that when you followed to stand in the threshold of the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about last time?” You quietly asked, fiddling with the hem of your t-shirt and looking down at the floor in anticipation of what Brian would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t listen to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart sank at his cold words, the memories of your last quick hook-up flooding your mind. It has almost completely slipped your mind, cheeks heating up when you remember what he was referencing: Brian had ordered you to not finish until he told you to, but you had gotten caught up in the feeling of him all around and in you that your orgasm hit you with no warning as he pounded into you. He hadn’t said anything that night, acting as he normally did as the pair of you finished the night, so it wasn’t surprising you had forgotten the slip-up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” You whispered back, still staring at the ground and nervously shifting on your feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what happens when you don’t listen to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I deserve a punishment,” You answered in an incredibly small voice, the words barely audible above the faint chatter of the television sat in the corner of the room. It was rare that you disobeyed Brian’s wishes, always so desperate to please him and earn his praise, and his strong yet disappointed voice made you feel horrible for having done the total opposite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Brian firmly demanded, making your gaze quickly snap up to reveal the sadness present in your widened pupils. “Come here, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly marched towards him, hanging your head again and holding back a shiver as the chilled air swished against the bare skin of your legs. You glanced down at Brian as you came to stand before him, confused as to why he was smiling at you when you assumed he was upset. You quietly sighed when one of his hands came up to rest on your hip, gently running his finger against the soft fabric you were embarrassed to remember he had bought you months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t frown, baby,” He cooed, tracing his finger teasingly along the lace hem of your pants. “I’m not upset with you, you just need a reminder to listen to Daddy next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” You agreed, trying to control your breathing under his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember to use the colour system, I don’t want to push you too far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded at his reminder, excited arousal bubbling up inside of you when Brian smiled up at you despite the potential discomfort you were sure was to ensue. You sucked in a sharp breath when he forcefully pushed your hips to spin you around, giving you no time to reorient before pulling you into his lap. It was clear he meant business now and you struggled to sit still when his heavy hands slid onto your thighs, the warmness of his skin against yours only making the shameful need between your legs worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green,” You quickly answered, holding back a smile at the obvious strain in his trousers against your arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this?” His deep voice spoke, breath fanning across the already pebbled skin of your neck. “Sitting on Daddy’s lap, completely at his mercy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” You squeaked, cheeks heating up at his responding laugh that you felt against your back as he pulled you closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” He curtly continued, pressing such a soft kiss to your neck that you hardly felt if it weren’t for his voluminous curls tickling your skin. “Since you couldn’t control yourself last time, you can let go and I’ll make you cum until you can’t anymore.” There was no way Brian couldn’t feel the way your muscles tensed against him at his words, his punishment suggestion making you thrilled and nervous at the same time. “Or maybe I won’t let you cum at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His alternative made your head spin, the thought of never getting to release while he used your body seeming impossible - not that you wouldn’t try anything to please the older man you adored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think is better,” You whispered, biting your lip when his hands rubbed against your thighs. He seemed to think on your response, staying silent for a few seconds and letting his thumbs dip down to press against your inner thighs only centimeters away from where you’d really want them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart answer,” Brian finally said, smiling against your skin as he pressed another light kiss to your neck. “Too bad you couldn’t have been a good girl earlier...or we wouldn’t be in this situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Daddy,” You whispered back, frowning when his hands abruptly left your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it’s too little too late, baby girl,” He sighed, sinking back into the couch cushion he was currently perched on. “Stand up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately followed his orders, trying to keep still under the intense gaze you knew was sizing you up even if you couldn’t see it. Your hips unintentionally stuttered when both of his hands cupped your backside, the unexpected contact making you bite your lip. A shaky breath fell past your lips when his thumbs traced along where the edge of the underwear met your skin, letting your eyes fall shut and blushing at Brian’s actions. You willed yourself to relax when he pushed the fabric up farther - not that there was much of your arse to be left to the imagination with the panties already sitting halfway up your cheeks - and held back a whine when he pulled his hands away once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get undressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His simple, two-word commands held an amazingly huge sense of power over you and your enthusiastic response was almost instantaneous. You’d normally take your time in stripping for him, teasing your clothes off and making him wait to see your body that practically already belonged to him but decided against it, considering this was supposed to be a punishment. Your t-shirt slipped over your head with ease, body slightly shivering against the cold air as you threw the garment carelessly on an adjacent armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew his eyes were trained on your movements, and couldn’t help but let some of your usual snarkiness shine through as you hooked your hands in the waistband of your pants. His sharp inhale rang in your ears, letting a smug smile creep up on your face when you slid the fabric at an excruciatingly slow pace down your legs. You obnoxiously bent over in the process, knowing Brian enjoyed the obscene view even if he was trying to teach you a lesson that you already knew. The underwear joined your shirt as you stood back up, resting your weight in order to purse your arse out as much as possible without getting in more trouble for acting out of line. You crossed your arms instinctively when you were finished, staring at the glowing screen illuminating the room but not actually paying attention to the picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clatter of a belt buckle from behind you caught your attention, shifting on your tippy toes as you eagerly waited for Brian’s next instruction. Tuned in to what was going on from what you could hear, you knew Brian was working on taking his trousers off and were tempted to turn around and get a peek. Your heart raced when his trousers fell to the hardwood floor with a thud, failing to stop the surprised gasp when he tightly gripped your hips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt strange to have only one hand wrapped on your side and you were even more confused when his other hand knocked your legs far apart, leaving your skin almost as quick as it seared into your chilled flesh. All your questions were abruptly answered when his hand guided your hips down and you felt the head of his cock nudging at your entrance. He seemed to hesitate, maybe waiting for you to call it off or back out, but harshly tugged you onto his cock in a swift motion when you kept quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You loudly moaned when your bare arse sat against his skin, unprepared for him to completely sit you down right away. His hands hovered at your sides, always hesitant to push your limits and stopping to see if you were uncomfortable in any way. You tried to silently assure him you were alright to continue, relaxing against his bare chest and spreading your now dangling legs to lay over his. You tried to conceal your hitched breathing as you waited for him to move, arousal pooling deep within you at the anticipation of getting to bounce on his cock - a difficult task when one of his hands trailed up to rest on your ribs, just under your breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable?” Brian whispered, letting his other hand trace random patterns across your stomach, occasionally dipping down to just above your cunt but never giving you the satisfaction you so greatly craved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” You whispered, slightly arching into his touch and fighting to keep your eyes open, still fixated on the television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect...because we’re going to sit just like this. And you’ll sit still unless I tell you otherwise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huffed at his explanation, automatically squirming when his hand finally cupped your breast in his hand. “What did I just tell you?” He scolded, pinching your perked nipple to drive his point in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Daddy,” You gasped, grasping your hands against your own thighs for some sort of relief in the situation. He seemed satisfied with your apology, going back to fondling your chest and doing his best to give you a fair chance at following his orders but still taking his pleasure in your young and perky body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian didn’t seem to mind when you clenched around him, his breath stuttering each time and making you moan when his cock twitched inside of you in response. It took all of your strength to stay still when his free hand ghosted against your clit, travelling down to where he disappeared into your tight cunt before coming back up to rest against your stomach. You practically whimpered when he pushed your hair to rest against your back, hooking his chin over your shoulder and pressing sloppy kisses along your soft skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Daddy?” You asked, letting out a choked groan when he squeezed your chest in a subtle reminder of his total control over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked back, ruthlessly shifting his hips beneath you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is a punishment,” You whispered, worried about his reaction to you interrupting him, “but do you think I could at least face you...possibly, maybe...if you would allow me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian laughed at your rambling question, his breath against your shoulder making you tense up and clench around him again. He hummed before saying anything and smiled when you turned your head around to see him for the first time since walking over to him that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve been very well behaved so far...so I guess I’ll allow it. But the same rules still apply.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled when his hands left your body, sighing when you sat up off of his cock and happily swinging your body around to kneel on the couch. He repeated his actions from before, one hand settling on your hip and the other holding his length to help you sit down again. You couldn't help but smirk when he struggled to hold eye contact with you, the sight of him holding back from reacting when you fully seated yourself on his lap once again making it difficult to remember his orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian didn't seem to mind when you braced your hands on his chest, resting your head against his shoulder as his own hands both traveled to rest on your backside. You harshly breathed against his skin when he lifted your hips up a little, cursing the way the small movement affected you. The need between your legs was pressing and steady but still grew each second he refused to give you any pleasure and your legs felt strained in the new position, silently praying Brian would give you permission to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whined when he pushed you back down, glancing up at him to see an evil smirk plastered on his face. He knew how much this was driving you mad and seemed to love every second of it, mindlessly staring at the television as his hands rubbed along your arse. You flexed your fingers against his chest, gripping his chest hair in retaliation for his teasing and pouting when he promptly let his hands fall to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't slip up now," He quietly reminded you, still looking into the distance and smiling when you angrily huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your pulse sped up when his hand snaked around your neck, gently pulling your head up at hover inches away from his face. His eyes scanned your flushed face, running his thumb along your jawline and matching your softened breathing pattern to his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close?" He asked, letting his thumb move to trace along your parted lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought on the question for a second, remembering the cock buried between your legs that was making your head clouded with arousal. You definitely wouldn't be able to finish like this, but were certain if he started moving you'd be over in no time. Feeling his cock twitch inside of you brought you back to the situation, shallowly nodding at his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect...because the night's still young and your punishment is far from over."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Made a slight mistake in Brian's level of clothing in the first chapter, but it's fixed and he definitely does not have a shirt on for this. Sorry for any confusion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In reality, it had only been a few minutes since the night had started but it seemed like an eternity when Brian thoughtlessly caressed your back as you sat as still as possible in his lap. Each little movement of his cock inside of you - intentional or not - drove you insane, heavily breathing as you strained your muscles in a valiant effort to be a good girl even while you were being punished. His other hand petted at your hair, letting you rest your head against his shoulder and taking pleasure in the small noises he was able to punch out of you every once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian was incredible at acting as if this wasn't also a little tortuous for him but you knew the feel of your cunt around him had some sort of effect, evident by the way his breathing hitched and grip tightened against your skin whenever you would clench around him or he moved underneath you. It was tempting to go against his wishes again and just start bouncing in his lap, imagining the scenario making your core gush with arousal. You quickly abandoned the plan, however, knowing he wouldn't let you go like that for very long and fearing a much worse punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt more than heard Brian sigh when the television chatter went silent, the static of the channel going off air for the night filling the room and signaling just how late it was. It wasn't uncommon for Brian to show up at any hour of the night he pleased with the knowledge you'd drop any and everything you were doing for him and you were glad it wasn't a weeknight, because you'd certainly be drained from his discipline the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doing alright?" He asked, turning his head to press a kiss against your temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be if you let me move," You gritted, gasping when he tugged on your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mouthy tonight, are we? Remember this is a punishment," He scolded, moving his hands to push your hips down and smiling at your responding weak moan. "And I'm going easy on you this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Daddy," You whispered back for what felt like the millionth time that night, testing the waters and moving your fingertips against his chest. He hummed at your action, sliding his hands up to your cheeks, pulling your head off his shoulder and maneuvering you to press his lips against yours. You melted into the kiss, reveling in the sweet gesture and letting his tongue slip past your pursed lips as your hands moved to hook around his neck. Brian let you enjoy the moment for a while, rolling his hips against yours periodically and enjoying the way you reciprocated the kiss while still letting him have control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted when he pulled away for the final time and he simply chuckled in response, dragging his thumb along your swollen lip. "Getting impatient?" He teased, smiling at the way your legs twitched against his to answer the question before you had to chance to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no," You lied, fluttering your eyes for just a second when his hands ghosted over your chest on their way down to your waist. "I wanna be good for you. Aren't I your good girl, Daddy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Most of the time," He responded, leaning forward to press another chaste kiss to your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So have I been good enough to move?" You pouted, letting your hands slide from his neck down to the plane of his chest. You knew it was wrong to push the limits during your punishment but the constant stretch of his cock that you weren't allowed to get any friction on was starting to make your head spin. You were almost convinced you had swayed him, trying to keep your excitement at bay when he sighed and leant back into the couch as his eyes slowly raked over you still perched in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll let you move. Get up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frowned when he tacked on the final words, upset he had sufficiently tricked you and tipping your head back with your own sigh of frustration. You looked back down at him with your mouth hung open when a hard hand landed against your arse, the sting of the harsh slap shooting painful pleasure up your spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, I'm going," You murmured as you sat up on your knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch the attitude or I'll give you a real spanking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stayed silent on that matter, the thought stirring more arousal deep in your core but the agonizing tingling already there making you dying for Brian to get on with his still ambiguous original plans. A short breath fell past your lips when his cock slipped out of you, the emptiness feeling worse than the wicked torment he had just put you through. Brian seemed to feel a little sympathy for your already wrecked state, helping you out of his lap and letting you move to sit against the arm of the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would've normally felt a little embarrassing to be lain out on the sofa like this, legs lewdly spread apart and your hair starting to stick to your forehead, but the smile Brian gave you after turning his head in your direction to survey your naked form made the scene almost sentimental. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand gently resting on your shin made your body jerk, giving away just how bothered he had gotten you from doing essentially nothing except stringing you along in this punishment. He grinned when your hands gripped at the cushions beneath you, slowly and ruthlessly rubbing his hand along your leg just to watch your squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to touch you?" Brian calmly asked, caressing his hand up the inside of your thigh and stopping before reaching your throbbing cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," You breathed, tensing your muscles as his hand trailed up and down your leg. "Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you deserve it?" He added, tilting his head towards you and raising his eyebrows when your gazes met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose not," You whispered back, shamefully looking away from him and down at the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd have to agree, but..." The added preposition caught your attention, looking back up at him with pleading eyes. "I guess my little girl deserves some relief for behaving so well during your punishment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Daddy," You smiled, the expression only growing as he shifted to kneel between your legs. You couldn't help your small giggle when he propped one of your legs on the top of the sofa and let the other fall off the cushions, planting your foot firmly against the ground to support yourself in the taxing position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Colour?" He reminded, rubbing his fingertips against your inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Green. So, so green," You gasped, making Brian softly laugh at your blatant eagerness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. You can move as much as you want now, but you're not allowed to cum unless I say so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't give you time to respond, knowing you'd agree to whatever he said unless you called the safeword, and your leg instinctively flexed against the cushion when a calloused finger slid between your slippery folds. You let your eyes slip shut as he pressed against your entrance, blushing when he tsked at the way your body arched into his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So ready for me," Brian drawled, circling his finger around your cunt and bringing his other hand up to lightly grasp your shaky thigh. "Missing my cock already? Wishing I would give in and fuck you senseless?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whined at his dirty talk, promptly nodding your head in response and attempting to rock your hips against his hand. "Well...naughty girls don't get Daddy's cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high-pitched squeak escaped your throat as he slid his pointer finger inside of you, soaking up the intimate contact and reopening your eyes. It was certainly not much compared to the feel of his cock size wise but the glide of his finger against your stretched walls was nothing to complain about - the action making your breathing laboured and mouth hang open. You held eye contact with him as he added a second finger and cursed the knowing smirk painted on his face as your body easily accepted the intrusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were momentarily distracted by the sight of Brian shifting to take the hand from your leg to prop himself up on the arm of the sofa and hover over you that you barely recognized the pace of his fingers had sped up. You arched off the cushions once again when his thumb pressed against your clit, holding back a moan by biting your lip and looking up to find him already staring down at you. He leant down to press a kiss against the corner of your mouth, clearly pleased with your reaction and changing the angle of his digits inside of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his weight shifted against you, the feel of his leaking cock pressing against your stomach flipped a lightswitch in your head. Your manners from earlier in the night had completely faded away and before you knew it, more jumbled words were spilling from your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could I pretty please touch your cock Daddy? I need you...I want to make you feel good too. Please Daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're that desperate, sweetheart?" Brian smugly replied, pressing against your g-spot and making you choke on the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, yes," You chanted, neither of you entirely sure if you were answering his question or just getting lost in the euphoric feeling of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were discouraged when he sat up, thinking you'd pushed too far and he was rejecting your proposal. Your heart skipped a beat when he grabbed your wrist with his free hand, unfortunately slowing down the pace of his fingers in the process. With hooded eyes, you gawked at him bringing your hand to his mouth and gasping when his tongue ran along the length of your palm. The obscene view and feel of Brian coating your hand with his saliva only made the drawn-out need pulsing between your legs worse. He abruptly dropped your wrist when he deemed it prepared enough, speeding up his fingers and hanging over you again as a silent go-ahead to your request. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren't one to wait, enthusiastically wrapping your hand around his length and enjoying the way his own movement stuttered at your action. The weight of his hard cock in your fist made your eyes drift shut again, focusing in on the Brian's quiet moans that he failed to conceal. You tried to match the speed of your wrist to the way his fingers thrust into you, tipping your head back and softening into his touch despite the nagging strain in your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An embarrassingly loud moan was ripped from your throat when Brian's lips pressed against your neck, choosing to suck at a faint mark already darkening your skin from a previous session. You opened your eyes to stare up at the ceiling, trying to ground yourself and wondering how this ended up as your reality - hoping your socially shunned relationship would continue as long as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a few moments of relatively synced contact between the pair of you later that you felt your orgasm creeping up on you, damning yourself and teasingly thumbing the head of his cock before deciding to speak up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm close D-daddy," You stuttered, slowing your hand on his length and sighing when he placed a sloppy kiss against your jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for speaking up, love," He grinned, stilling his hand with his fingers still buried within you. "Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me finish you off?" You suggested, groaning when his fingers slid from between your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tempting offer, but I've got other plans," Brian responded, sitting back and smiling at your pout when you could no longer hold onto his cock. You fought to catch your breath as you continued to slouch into the couch and pulled your legs into a more comfortable position, watching Brian give his cock a quick squeeze the base before standing from the sofa. "Come on, let's go to your bedroom, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled as he reached his hand out towards you, gladly accepting the gesture and failing to actually stand up once you detached yourself from the furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Need some help?" Brian laughed along with you at the blunder, running his thumb along the back of your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded at his question, giggling when he bent over the couch to pick you up and cradle you in his arms. You were in shock at the hold - not doubting he was strong enough to hold you, but just surprised at the uncharacteristically charming embrace. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head against his shoulder as he carried you to your bedroom, savoring the tight hold he had against your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This doesn't feel like a punishment," You whispered, twirling one of his stray curls around your finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to make it worse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, just observing," You snidely replied, letting out a deep breath when you crossed the threshold and Brian carefully dropped you on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better watch that mouth or I'll put it to a better use."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me,” You smirked, head spinning at the thought of Brian changing his plans to roughly use your mouth as you so often enjoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a brat,” He retorted, grabbing your chin as he stood at the edge of the bed to hover over you as you sat crossed legged on the mattress. “Or I’ll end this encounter right here...you’ll watch me finish with no help from you whatsoever and then I’ll leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Daddy,” You pouted, cheeks struggling to complete the movement as his fingers lightly dug into the muscles. “Please don’t leave me, I want to make you cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll do anything you want Daddy,” You breathed, squirming in his hold as you watched his other arm start to slowly shift up and down. Your hands fidgeted in your lap as he stared down at you, everything inside of you dying to reach out and stroke his cock for him but resisting considering you’d almost acted out of line a handful of times already tonight. At this point you knew Brian wasn’t teasing, he’d certainly walk away from this and leave you hanging if you didn’t obey to what he said, and there was nothing worse than feeling as though you had disappointed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my good little girl,” He whispered, wildly grinning at your response. Your heart felt as if it would beat out of your chest when his thumb traced along your jawline, the simple praise he dished out affecting you beyond comprehension. “You know I hate punishing you, that’s why I went easy on you this time...but I can’t let you get away with everything”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded in agreement, starting to blush under his scrutinizing gaze while he stayed silent and bit his lip in contemplation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want your punishment to be over now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I’ve earned that,” You whispered back, silently signifying with your pleading eyes that you’d love nothing more than for him to give in and finish the torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply quietly laughed at your safe answer, noisily sighing and leaning down to give you a chaste kiss on the lips. “Alright, then, get on your hands and knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were quick to comply when he released his hold on you, stealing a glance at his definitely aching cock that renewed the light buzz of arousal still lingering between your legs from your denied orgasm before crawling up the bed and shifting on shaky limbs. You were glad your arms hadn’t been of much use because they were the only thing giving you balance at this point, the soreness in your legs already becoming a nuisance and making it difficult to stop the slight tremor of anticipation making them uncontrollably twitch. The faint hum of approval from Brian’s lips as he joined you on the bed and took in the sight of your exposed core made you clutch onto the pillow supporting your head, wondering how Brian could so easily make you fall apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You audibly sucked in a breath when his hands settled on your backside, bowing your back at his light touch and letting your eyes slip shut. You thought about scolding him for teasing when his fingers ghosted over your soaked folds but held back, the desperation of having his cock inside you too much to risk another elongated punishment in the future. Your knees instinctively shuffled farther apart when one hand left your arse, the benefit of having done this so many times that you knew what was going on even before you felt the head of his cock nudge against your entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You angrily huffed into the pillowcase when he decided to give himself a little more pleasure in making sure you understood the lesson of tonight, dragging his cock along your cunt at an agonizingly slow pace. The push of your hips back towards him was weak compared to how you’d normally react but Brian still noticed nonetheless, keeping up his movement and adding the comforting touch of his hand splayed across your back just above the swell of your arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ragged moan forced from your throat when his cock finally breached past your entrance was mostly muffled by the pillow and you turned your head to rest your cheek on the pillow, knowing Brian liked to hear the noises he could punch out of you. You let out small, high-pitched whines as he bottomed out, never prepared for the stretch of his thick cock against your tight walls no matter how many times you had sex with him. You arched into his touch when Brian’s hand soothingly rubbed up and down your back, pushing your hips impossibly closer against his as your chest came to rest against the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your orgasm was already embarrassingly close from the combined previous stimulation and the now euphoric press of his length against your walls, and you took a few deep breaths as Brian stood still with his cock buried inside you, trying to give yourself the strength to hold back from your own release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please move,” You whispered, clenching around him to drive your point home. He didn’t give you a verbal response, instead moving his hands to both cautiously grip at your already bruised hips as he shifted his hips back to lazily push them forward again. You were surprised at the calm pace, the gentleness certainly a change from your usual rough and dirty shags, and softly moaned as he slowly thrust into you. The drag of cock against your walls was almost more tortuous than the earlier taunting, his pace slow enough to make sure you could really feel him stretching your cunt with each tiny movement. You had no idea how you’d last through this, already so close that you were sure just one touch to your clit would set you off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The low sounds of Brian’s own moans didn’t help you at all either, knowing you were the reason for them sending your head spiraling and making pleasure settle deep within your stomach. You were about to warn Brian of your impending release when, as if on cue, he suddenly pulled out. You turned your head over your shoulder to look up at him, quirking an eyebrow at his dopey expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay on your back,” He tenderly demanded, failing to hold back a grin at the way your face softened at his explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stretched out your limbs as you shifted once again, immediately relaxing into the softness of your bed and giggling when Brian moved to hover over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more comfortable this way,” He continued, brushing a disheveled, out of place lock of hair behind your ear. “And I wanted to see your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed at the last part, biting your lip when the tip of his cock was pressing against your entrance once again. It was hard not to flutter your eyes shut when he smoothly slid his cock inside you, your body greedily accepting the intrusion and a soft sigh falling past your lips at the familiar feeling. You decided to reopen your eyes when you felt the bed dip near your pillow, cracking a smile to find Brian already grinning down at you as his hands bracketed your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” You quietly moaned as he began to roll his hips again, still keeping the slow but deep pace from before. While one of your hands twisted in the crumpled sheets below you, the other came up to gingerly cup his cheek and you held eye contact with him as your thumb ran over the prominent raise of his cheekbone. The sentimental moment didn’t last very long, though, a particular thrust hitting your g-spot making you arch against the bed with an obscene moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ll be able to last very long like this, love,” Brian smiled, making no effort to stop the roll of his hips despite his statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” You giggled back, purposefully clenching around him and draping your arms around his neck. “Please cum inside me, Daddy, I want you to use my body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian smirked at your words, moving his hands from the mattress to slightly sit up and starting to increase the speed of his thrusts. You took the opportunity to slide one of your hands up to gently grip at his hair and trailed the other one down his arm, stopping at his wrist. Brian got the hint and took your much smaller hand in his, lacing your fingers together and regrasping your hip with his free hand. The intimate embrace made your heart swell, giving the man above you a weak smile as he chased his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go when you’re ready, baby,” He whispered into the air, squeezing his fingers against yours as his timing became sloppy. You knew you needed something else to push you over the edge and tried to focus on pushing your hips against Brian’s, certain he was close by his motions and the way his breath came out in shortened pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only seconds later when his hips slowed down, a deep moan escaping his lips as he came inside you. The warm flood of his release against your walls was nothing new, but something about it mixed with your close embrace had you finishing just after him. You helplessly moaned as his hips came to a stop, hand calmly rubbing up and down your shaking leg as you rode out your high. You tightly shut your eyes as you clenched around him, embarrassed at how intensely you were reacting but definitely doing nothing to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian softly laughed when you relaxed against the mattress, chest heaving as you struggled to catch your breath and eyes still screwed shut. His thumb rubbed over the back of your hand as you both sat in silence, heavy breathing trying to even out being the only sound to fill the darkness of the room. You winced when he pulled his cock from your exhausted body, not even bothering to try and stop the cum dripping from your core that would certainly get on the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Brian shift to lie down next to you on his side, his one hand still connected with yours. You weakly whined when his free hand cupped the side of your cheek, pulling your face towards his and reciprocating the kiss when his lips softly pressed against yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your eyes when the both of you decided to pull back, twitching your lip in a nervous smile as a deep blush still sat high on your cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous as always,” He smiled back, snuggling up to you when you rolled towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Daddy,” You whispered against his shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to his sweaty skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Learned your lesson?” He asked, gently running his hand along your bare back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...I’m not sure, it was kind of a fun punishment,” You laughed, thinking back on the night’s activities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brian laughed back at your response, pulling you closer to him and pressing a light kiss to your temple. Neither of you said anything else that night, drifting off with the knowledge that he’d have to be gone by the morning to keep the naughty secret alive.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first type of book like this, so I hope I did my idea well! If you have the time, please let me know what you thought about it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>